


Little talks

by dustlights



Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Magic, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Songfic, Werewolves, Whomping Willow accident, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlights/pseuds/dustlights
Summary: Remus, quintonista, na Casa dos Gritos, assustado e com dor, esperando pelo pôr-do-sol enquanto Sirius, do outro lado da lada, está brincando com um pedaço quebrado de madeira. Eles brigaram.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: starcrossed losers (started out as nothing in the strangest place) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729651





	Little talks

**Author's Note:**

> Essa drabble é sobre o acidente no salgueiro lutador. Tem menções de violência e bullying.

_VI.  
There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well, tell her that I miss our little talks.  
Soon it will be over and buried with our past.  
  
You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
(Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men)_  


**Depois do incidente.**

Os pés de Remus passeavam pesadamente pelo carpete vermelho, deixando pegadas. Andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto Sirius se encolhia na beirada de sua cama, com a cabeça baixa e os longos cachos cobrindo um rosto envergonhado. Peter continuava petrificado, próximo a Remus, com as mãos abanando no ar sem saber o que fazer. Era fim de tarde, um dia após o incidente com Severus Snape, aluno da Sonserina, no Salgueiro Lutador.  


...

O garoto franzino, de cabelos negros escorridos e nariz longo, começara a desconfiar dos desaparecimentos de Remus já no quarto ano, perguntando-se porque o bruxo estava sempre tão cansado, com dores, de mal humor, no final de todo mês. No começo, assimilou a personalidade afiada de Remus e as matanças de aulas com o fato dele ser da Grifinória e ser amigo de James e Sirius. Mas depois de muito observar percebera que sua atitude ruim tinha sempre data e hora para acontecer. As roupas grandes, olhos misteriosos e discrição na fala e no andar, dias sem aparecer para as aulas ou para o café, sempre colocavam uma suspeita no fundo de sua mente. Averiguou, pois parecia estranho e tinha uma necessidade em descobrir o que realmente acontecia com o grupo de grifinórios, por que estavam sempre cochichando e tramando. Algo no seu interior dizia que girava em torno da figura de Remus Lupin.

A primeira ideia surgiu depois de uma aula sobre criaturas mágicas relacionada aos _"monstros da noite"_. Por um momento, pareceu loucura, fruto da imaginação de um adolescente. Mas observou mais de perto, os estereótipos sempre se encaixavam, o histórico de pesquisas dos grifinórios na biblioteca também. Suas suspeitas cresceram no quinto ano, quando o grupo de estudantes andava cada vez mais furtivo, secreto, e os livros emprestados cada vez mais malucos. Algo ali era ilegal e mal podia esperar para entregar os colegas para as autoridades do colégio. Era recompensador toda vez que algum deles sofria alguma punição. Mas para Severus, ainda não era o bastante, pois mesmo com tantos pontos perdidos para Grifinória e tantas detenções aplicadas, nada na atitude daqueles garotos mudava. Continuavam igualmente arrogantes, travessos, sempre arquitetando alguma coisa.

Foi quando resolvera seguir Remus, averiguar com mais cuidado e recolher as provas de que precisava para levar até o diretor. Mas sua inexperiência falou mais alto e acabou sendo pego numa tarde por Sirius Black. E Sirius, com toda a impulsividade de seu ser, riu da tentativa do sonserino.

— O que você quer, Ranhoso? — bravejou com a mais grave de suas vozes, assustando Severus que se espreitava em um dos corredores do castelo. Sirius sorriu maliosamente.

— Por que pergunta isso, Black?

— Não é você que está se arrastando pelos cantos, metendo esse seu nariz gigante onde não devia? — Debochou, rindo com os ombros e se inclinando para ver um Remus calmo alguns metros a frente. — O que você quer com o Remus?

— Eu sei qual é a de vocês. Sei o que estão fazendo. E o que tem de errado com ele. Eu vou provar.

O garoto sonserino se encolheu rapidamente quando Sirius ameaçou agredi-lo, odiando seus instintos por se mostrar inferior naquele momento. O grifinório xingou, seu rosto ficando levemente corado e as juntas do corpo latejando para agir. Pensou primeiro em chutá-lo, ali mesmo, na frente de outros alunos. Depois sua mente girou, um outro sorriso sarcástico abriu espaço entre os lábios.

_Quem ele pensa que é?_

Olhou mais uma vez em direção a Remus, percebendo que o garoto já não estava mais ali. O peito apertou em preocupação e o pescoço já se coloria de vermelho com a raiva que tomava conta.

_Como ele pôde ameaçar Remus assim?_

Lembrou de sua promessa outra vez, de tudo que afirmava para si mesmo com a remota possibilidade de algum dia um outro bruxo vir a perturbar a segurança e felicidade do mais novo.

Sirius encarou a figura um pouco mais alta que a sua, de forma esnobe, sentindo o ego crescer por ter Severus todo encolhido na parede, mesmo esse sendo maior do que ele. Aproveitou daquele medo e daquela curiosidade, alimentou-se deles. Daria uma lição no bruxo para que ele nunca mais bisbilhotasse por aí.

— Por que você não aparece na terça-feira, lá pelas sete, no jardim? Use a porta da dispensa da cozinha para sair. Vai encontrar sua resposta lá.

— Eu não vou cair nessa, Black.

— É sério. — Deu de ombros. — Que foi? Tá com medo? Que tal engolir o choro e mostrar essas suas presas afiadas que eu sei que você tem.

— P-por que eu confiaria em você?

— Sabia que não teria coragem. Você é patético. — deu de ombros, sabendo que era suficiente para colocar uma pulga atrás da orelha do sonserino.

E foi assim que a tragédia se incendiou.

Severus realmente apareceu no local indicado, seguindo discretamente os três grifinórios que corriam em direção à grande árvore, provocando um riso em Sirius que percebia tudo que acontecia.

Quando o grupo de estudantes estava próximo da passagem secreta, Severus quase fora pego por um dos galhos violentos do Salgueiro. Girou seu corpo tão depressa que deixou sua varinha cair para longe, entregando sua presença. Um segundo golpe da árvore foi arremessado, por pouco não acertando seu crânio, não fosse por James que agiu rapidamente, salvando a vida do sonserino. Foi o suficiente para ver um Remus assustado na entrada da árvore.

Sirius bateu os dentes, irritadiço, sacando a varinha para arremessar uma das maldições imperdoáveis em direção a Severus.

— _Cruccio._ — bradou incorretamente.

Errou no movimento, sentindo apenas uma faísca verde se formar na ponta e perder força. Lembrava da vez que seu pai usou da mesma maldição para puni-lo. Cego pela raiva foi a primeira coisa que atingiu a mente.

James encarou o melhor amigo surpreso, ainda imobilizando Severus por trás com seus próprios braços. Balbuciou coisas sem sentido para Sirius, nada coerente saindo.

Olhos turvos, tudo a volta de Sirius vermelho e embaçado, queria machucar o corpo esguio e franzino que se contorcia no aperto do melhor amigo e tentava escapar. Peter preocupado procurava Remus, que já tinha corrido para dentro da passagem.

— Snape. — James falou, curto, alto, sentindo o corpo a sua frente retesar com o som.

— Era ele, não era? Eu sabia. — Severus gaguejou, ainda assustado, ainda de olhos grudados para aquela entrada escura.

Sirius avançou. Peter correu para os outros três bruxos, a fim de impedir o amigo de causar mais problemas. O Salgueiro se remexeu, despertado pelo movimento brusco do menor, girando seu tronco mais uma vez, quase levando a cabeça de Peter no caminho. Deitou no chão.

James arremessou o corpo de Severus para longe, logo depois a varinha do sonserino.

— Some daqui! — ordenou, ainda encarando seu melhor amigo a frente, com uma decepção severa no olhar.

— Vaza! Antes que eu acabe com você. — Sirius gritou para o sonserino, que cambaleou pela grama e correu por sua vida.

— Que merda foi aquela? Você sabe o que caralhos acabou de conjurar? — James perguntou, estoico. O coração finalmente acalmando.

— Ele estava nos ameaçando. Ameaçando o Remus. Já sabia de muita coisa, precisava pará-lo.

— Você planejou isso? Perdeu os miolos de vez? O que você estava pensando em fazer?

— Prongs... Eu não...

— Chega, some daqui também.

— Mas hoje tem lua cheia.

— Exatamente. E o que Snape fazia aqui? Diga Sirius.

— Era só para assustá-lo um pouco. — Sirius murmurou. — Eu não pensei direito.

— Quando é que você pensa direito? Vai, some. Preciso checar como Remus está.

— E-eu não posso ir? — balbuciou, entristecido.

— Não. Hoje não. Eu e o Peter vamos, você vai sair daqui. Antes que mais alguém perceba. Vai.  


...  


A manhã do dia seguinte fora dolorosamente silenciosa. Remus tinha a cara fechada, parte pelos ossos que ardiam ao se recuperar da noite passada, parte pelo que James contara-lhe quando já tinha recobrado sua consciência. Não conseguia sequer olhar para Sirius, passou o dia inteiro ignorando-o enquanto se curava da transformação. Não agradeceu pelas anotações que o moreno lhe entregou da aula de poções, não chegou nem a tocá-las. Manteve apenas os olhos fixos no livro de astronomia em sua mão, incapaz de processar qualquer informação que lia nesse, pois sua mente girava e o desapontamento gritava.

Foi no final da tarde, já no dormitório, que explodira. Jogou o livro na parede quando Sirius chamou por seu nome. James e Peter se assustaram com o movimento, petrificados.

— Saiam do quarto, por favor. Me deixem a sós com ele. — Falou com seriedade, enquanto plantava os pés no chão.

— Rem... — Peter murmurou.

— Sério, Pete. Você também, James. Saiam do quarto. — repetiu, ainda mais seco. — Preciso ouvir da boca desse idiota o que ele fez.

— Cara, você não acha que tá sendo um pouco extremo? — James reprendeu, se aproximando.

— Eu? Extremo? — riu sarcasticamente. — Não o proteja.

Quando viu que a raiva não deixaria o nó entre as sobrancelhas claras de Remus, James se dirigiu até a porta, carregando um Peter menor pela mão. Engoliu em seco, pensando em acrescentar alguma coisa. Mas nada fez.

Olhou para Sirius uma última vez, o garoto ainda estava cabisbaixo e envergonhado, parado no mesmo lugar. James balançou a cabeça, seus cabelos cheios e descontrolados com o movimento.

Quando a porta se fechou e Remus se encontrou sozinho com Sirius no quarto, girou a varinha, lançando um feitiço de sossego. Uma barreira cor lilás subia pelas paredes, protegendo quem tivesse do lado de fora do barulho que aconteceria ali.

Passos pesados percutiam pelo carpete, o corpo do moreno tencionando a cada vibração. Alguns segundos se passaram, Sirius recolheu o ar e levantou a cabeça suficientemente para ver o garoto magro estoico a sua frente, a mistura de verde e mel dos olhos do bruxo nunca aparentara tão vazia. Tinha um resíduo de decepção e insatisfação ali. Por um momento aquele olhar o fez lembrar de sua própria mãe e da forma como a mesma o encarava. Mas não. Se prendesse mais, encontrava tristeza ali também, arrependimento, coisa que sua mãe nunca foi capaz de transmitir.

— Moony... — choramingou.

— Como você pôde ser tão egoísta? — murmurou, a voz soando tão ríspida e grave que o estômago do moreno revirou ao ouvi-la. — E-eu confiei em você, Sirius. Confiei a você meu segredo. Não acredito que você traiu minha confiança assim. E pelo quê? Uma pegadinha? Eu não tenho importância para você?

— Eu estava tentando te proteger. — Sirius confessou, levantando-se, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés e no lençol que se arrastava no chão.

— Levando um aluno até lá em plena lua cheia? Não me use como desculpa. — Remus riu, cheio de mágoa. — Nunca contestei suas brincadeiras idiotas. Eu realmente achava que você só estava sendo o moleque que era, sendo irresponsável para descontar a frustração de uma criação rígida, procurando um sentido para ser tratado assim pelos seus pais. Eu realmente tentei te entender, de todas as formas. Não achei que quisesse machucar alguém de verdade. Se um dia machucasse, não pensei que seria às minhas custas.

Sirius sentou na cama novamente, sendo atingido pelas palavras de Remus como um soco. Nauseado, querendo chorar. Segurou-se, no entanto. Levantou mais o rosto para ser golpeado, não fugiria da bronca.

— Fui idiota de achar que você pudesse lidar com isso com responsabilidade. Que era a pessoa certa para guardar meu segredo e para me ajudar. — uma longa pausa, os chiados do silêncio deixando ambos tontos. — O que você achou que aconteceria?

— Só queria que ele se assustasse e parasse de mexer com você. Não sei o que aconteceu depois, eu estava com raiva.

— Eu sou um monstro pra você? Um que você possa usar como atração de circo pra amedrontar quem você não gosta?

Nunca. Sirius nunca o usaria dessa forma, mas como convencer as inseguranças de Remus de que aquilo não era verdade.

Severus era mal, Sirius pensava. Pensou no primeiro segundo que botou os olhos no sonserino, anos atrás. Ele tinha um pressentimento, jurava conseguir enxergar o pior, pois estava acostumado em reconhecer o mesmo nos membros de sua família. Poderia enganar quem quisesse, mas não tinha coisa boa morando ali, já estava corrompido há muito tempo e crescia conforme os anos se passavam. Ele viu. No dia que encontrara Severus andando de fininho, seguindo os passos do amigo, ele viu. Viu as más intenções pairarem no ar, viu a malícia em cada movimento que o sonserino fazia.

Balançava a cabeça negativamente, tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a Remus de que o mais novo entendera tudo errado.

— Você sequer pensou no que poderia acontecer caso ele entrasse na casa, caso me visse transformado? E se eu estranhasse? Se eu o machucasse? E se ele contar para todo mundo agora? — Remus gritou com frustração. — Você lê os boletins de manhã? O mundo está um caos, tem pessoas lá fora querendo executar lobisomens. E se algum acidente acontecesse? O que você acha que fariam comigo? _O que fariam com o Professor Dumbledore, que me trouxe para Hogwarts?_ Responde.

— E-eu não sei.

— _É claro que você não sabe._ Porque você nunca considerou nenhuma dessas possibilidades. Tudo é uma grande brincadeira na sua cabeça, e Sirius, tudo bem. Eu entendo, eu não ligo para isso. Mas minha vida não é algo com que você possa brincar.

A seriedade no falar de Remus era assustadora, beirava o cruel, quase colocava medo nos ossos de Sirius. Eram apenas garotos, fazendo suas burradas, vivendo a juventude com as chances de cometer todos os erros possíveis. Mas dadas às circunstâncias, dada à guerra que se traçava do lado de fora dos muros seguros e acolhedores de Hogwarts, um mundo inteiro de perigo e rejeição esperava por Remus. Precisava ser firme para que pudesse se salvar. Ele não podia se dar ao capricho de ser somente um bruxo de dezesseis anos. Tudo custava mais, ele sabia. Sirius sabia também. Queria poder dizer isso, mas a vergonha por suas atitudes calava sua boca.

— Não é verdade. — Apenas negou, balançando os cachos negros de um lado para o outro.

— Então qual é a verdade? — Remus perguntou esperançoso, não querendo ter seu coração quebrado.

— Me desculpa. — Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer, assistindo o mais novo balançar a cabeça frustrado, esfregando os olhos cansados e marcados por olheiras profundas.

— Eu preciso de espaço. Não consigo olhar para você agora. — Girou a varinha outra vez, a cortina do feitiço se desmanchando. — Me dê um tempo, ok?

— Q-quanto tempo? — perguntou exasperado, quando Remus já lhe dava as costas.

— Não sei. _Um tempo_. Você é perigoso demais para mim agora.

Não se preocupou em esclarecer o que suas palavras significavam, deixava para Sirius desvendar com os dias o que ele quisera dizer com aquilo. E Sirius teria muitos dias para pensar.  


...

Remus sempre foi um garoto gentil. Mesmo entre os comentários sarcásticos e senso de humor obscuro, todas suas intenções eram doces. O bruxo que viram aparecer nos próximos dias e aquele com quem precisaram conviver pelo próximo mês era no mínimo estranho. Mais reservado que o normal. Não ria, não puxava briga, não ofendia ninguém. Nem quando James merecia um xingamento amigável. Concordou que ele e Peter ainda poderiam segui-lo nas próximas luas cheias, mas Sirius... Sirius não.

 _“Sirius precisa crescer”_ foi a justificativa.

Os dois não conversavam. Vez ou outra trocavam algum comentário cordial, pelo bem dos colegas grifinórios. O silêncio de Remus estava destruindo Sirius aos poucos. O moreno fazia de tudo para chamar a atenção do mais novo. Cada vez mais inconsequente, procurando só por uma repreensão ou um insulto escapando dos lábios rosados e finos do outro bruxo. Nada.

— Você precisa fazer algo a respeito da sua paixonite pelo Remus. — James falou, despretensioso, num sábado. Sirius se assustara com o comentário do melhor amigo, jogando seu corpo em cima dele para cobrir-lhe a boca com suas mãos, atropelando os grandes óculos redondos no caminho. — _Ou vai acabar morrendo em algum acidente._ — soprou, a fala cortada e abafada pela palma de Sirius.

— Que baboseira é essa? Eu não tenho uma paixonite pelo Remus.

— Ah não? Então porque você está quase se jogando do alto da torre de astronomia só para chamar a atenção dele? — James caçoou, afastando o corpo de Sirius de perto de si.

O moreno prendia os próprios cachos em um nó acima da cabeça, disfarçadamente observando ao redor do Salão Comunal para ver se algum estudante ouvia o que James falava. Suas bochechas ardiam, o coração feito tambor.

— Olha só quem fala! Não é você que há anos só sabe chamar a atenção da Evans puxando o cabelo dela e fazendo piadinha infame? Hipócrita. — brigou, se sentindo insultado.

— Então você gosta dele! Eu sabia!

— Cala a boca! — cobriu o rosto desesperado, sentindo gotas de suor descerem pela sua testa.

— Tava tão na cara. Você é um pé no saco, o tempo inteiro, mas é só o Moony aparecer que tudo muda, fica com essa cara de abobalhado, balançando os pés como uma garotinha. Não sabe nem falar direito perto dele. — James ria, apontando para o rosto do melhor amigo.

— E-eu não faço isso...

— Claro que faz! E já irritou todo mundo. Você precisa fazer algo a respeito, quem sabe se contar para ele, a raiva dele passe.

— Você endoidou! — brigava, puxando o melhor amigo pelo o braço em direção à escada. Não poderia deixar que alguém mais ouvisse daquela conversa. — Eu não vou falar nada porque vai passar. _É coisa de adolescente,_ Pete mesmo que disse.

— O Peter sabe?! — James gritou acusadamente. Parando no meio dos degraus.

— Shhhhhhh... Fale baixo.

— Você é um traidor. Um porco traidor. Eu deveria dar um focinho de porco para você agora. — vociferou, sacando-lhe a varinha.

— Fale baixo, por favor... — choramingou, massageando as próprias têmporas.

Entraram ambos no dormitório, sentando na cama de James, empurrando o uniforme de capitão que deitava no colchão. Sirius sentia suas bochechas e orelhas queimarem, queria girar a varinha e transformar sua cabeça em um avestruz para enterra-la debaixo da terra.

— Então esse é seu tipo?... Pálido, _com cara de doente._ Quem diria.

Sirius deu uma travesseirada nas costas do melhor amigo, fazendo o corpo de James cambalear para frente e quase se desequilibrar da cama. — Calma, deve ter mais alguém que acha isso sexy. Fiquei sabendo que Remus recebeu várias corujas de admiradoras secretas esse ano.

— Por Merlim, você deve ser o cara mais irritante que já existiu. Não é à toa que a Evans não te suporta. Agora eu entendo. — Sirius cutucou, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

— Golpe baixo.

— Golpe merecido. — deu de ombros, ajeitando-se melhor no colchão. Encarava James nos olhos, via os castanhos se comprimirem por de trás das lentes durante um sorriso gentil. Sentiu-se nervoso, de repente. — V-você t-tá de boa com isso?

— Com você gostando do Remus? Uhmmm — James fingiu pensar por um minuto, acariciando a barbicha inexistente do seu queixo. — Não vou dizer que não achei nojento no início. Não por você gostar de homens, não não. Já conversamos sobre isso há muito tempo atrás. Mas é o Remus... Vocês já se viram pelados, diversas vezes... — simulou um olhar surpreso, o nariz contorcendo de nojo. — É por isso que você gosta dele?

O corpo de Sirius desistiu, colapsando no colchão, escondendo cada pedaço corado de pele. — Eu te odeio. _Tanto._

— Me acostumei bem rápido com a ideia. Sendo sincero agora. — James ria do melhor amigo, sentindo-se um pouco culpado, dando tapinhas em suas costas para consola-lo. — Vocês sempre tiveram uma coisa estranha acontecendo. Não me surpreendeu quando encaixei todas as peças.

— Parabéns, _Sherlock_. — revirou os olhos, fazendo referência ao personagem do famoso bruxo e escritor, Sir Conan Doyle.

— Já estamos quase no final do ano, pelo menos faça as pazes com ele. Estou com medo do que você venha a fazer na sua casa. Nem pense em provocar seus pais na intenção de Remus correr para te salvar montado em um hipogrifo branco.

— Eu estou tentando. — Chorou, afundando o rosto do ombro do melhor amigo, confortando-se com o calor que o amigo passava.

Um clique e um rangido seguiram. Os dois bruxos olharam para a entrada surpresos, avistando o corpo magro de Remus vestido num moletom vermelho da Grifinória, grande demais para seu tamanho. O loiro parou no meio de seu caminho, confuso, encarando de volta. Seus olhos encontraram os tristes de Sirius, o rosto contorcendo numa expressão falsa de irritação, tentando segurar a pergunta _“Está tudo bem?”_ que passeava pela sua língua. Chegou até sua cama, puxando um livro verde de dentro do baú.

— Desculpe. Já estou de saída. — Foi tudo que falou, voltando-se para a escada e fechando a porta atrás de si.

— V-você acha que ele ouviu? — Sirius perguntou, desesperado.

— Se ouviu, vamos saber em alguns dias. — James o confortou. — Escute, que tal vir amanhã para a Casa do Grito com a gente? É a última noite de lua cheia antes das férias.  


...  


E foi o que Sirius fez.

Chegaram cedo demais, confusos com o verão que agora atrasava o pôr-do-sol. Remus estava sentado perto do piano, no chão, observando pela janela a cor alaranjada pintar o horizonte, tentando se acostumar com os músculos que começavam a tencionar. Subiram os outros três as escadas, encontrando um bruxo melancólico com a paisagem. Sirius estava no final da fila, tinha os passos lentos e o peito batia descompassadamente, acompanhando os rangidos do piso desgastado.

Remus o encarou por um longo minuto, mas não contestou sua presença. Também não pediu que ficasse. O moreno caminhou em direção a extremidade oposta da sala, como sempre fazia e sentou no chão. Um longo contato visual se iniciou. Remus mordendo o interior das bochechas para conter a dor que se aproximava e crescia. Sirius dedilhando um pedaço de madeira velha que encontrou próximo de si. Ambos querendo dizer alguma coisa, quebrar os dois meses de silêncio. Remus já não sabia mais dizer se o gosto de fel que atingia a língua era resultado apenas do ataque furioso que causava na própria mucosa. A frustração se alastrava, queria ter desculpado Sirius no mesmo dia do incidente. Sentia saudade do riso de Sirius, das conversas jogadas fora, da sua presença exagerada, chamativa, animada. Mas sua consciência gritava para que fosse cuidadoso. Por mais que seus amigos tivessem ali, por mais que a sensação fosse familiar, não podia se sentir muito confortável naquela situação e esquecer a verdade.

A verdade de que só ele poderia entender completamente sua maldição. Só ele poderia carrega-la. Era de sua responsabilidade. A sua desgraça. Não importa o quanto seus amigos tentassem ajudar e tentassem ser presentes, no final, era ele quem teria de conviver com aquilo.

Não.

De _viver_ aquilo.

Tons de rosa adentraram pela janela, anunciando o crepúsculo. A hora mais mágica do dia. Em um jogo de sombras, os três garotos se encontravam agora transformados em suas respectivas formas animalescas. Era tempo.


End file.
